The Haunt in the House
by onewritergirl447
Summary: Halloween is the scariest time of year and the time when the craziest crimes happen. So when Beckett and Castle get a case they're not used to, Booth and Brennan are called in to help solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All rights go to the producers and writers of Castle and Bones. Hey guys this is my first Castle/Bones fanfic. I will try to update every week if possible. Hope you enjoy and please review/comment! This is set in Castle S7 or 8 and in Bones S11.

In New York

It had been another hard day at the 12th Precinct with an even more difficult case. Beckett and the boys had finally gotten the evidence they needed and had just finished locking their guy up. All Kate wanted to do now was kick off her shoes, have a glass of wine, and curl up with her husband. Beckett unlocked the door to the loft and kicked off her heels next to the front door. Without bothering to move them, she heads straight to the fridge and gets herself a glass of wine.

Wondering where Castle is, Beckett sets her glass down on the counter and goes looking for the ruggedly handsome writer. It is only when her search turns up empty that she suddenly remembers that Castle had to leave the precinct early to do a book signing. She decides to shoot him a quick text to check in and tell him that they closed the case. The text reads: Just closed the case. At the loft don't work too hard ;) love you babe."

Only a minute after sending the text, Beckett's phone dings with a new text and a voicemail. Beckett decides to go ahead and text Castle back first.

His text says: "I'm finishing up how did the case go? And c'mon you know I won't love you too Kate." Beckett quickly typed up a response and turned her attention to her voicemail.

"Hello Detective Beckett its Gates. I am calling because I need to speak to you and Mr. Castle about a case that has just come up. Meet me at the precinct as soon as possible."

Beckett grabbed her coat and shot Castle off a quick text saying to meet her at the precinct after finishing the book signing.

20 minutes later

Beckett pulls up to the Precinct only to find Castle standing there with two cups of coffee.

"How did you get here before me?" asked Beckett as she took her usual from him.

"The signing ended earlier than I expected and Gina is having the extra books sent back to Black Pawn. So I stopped for coffee on my way down here after I got your text."

"Thanks babe after today's case I need it," said Beckett as she kissed him on the cheek as they made their way towards the elevator.

"You're welcome", said Castle as they got on the elevator and watched the floor numbers go up. "So what do you think this is about?"

"I don't know. Gates only said that it was a case and needed to talk to us about it."

"Well I guess we're about to find out."

The elevator dings and Castle and Beckett get off as they head to the Gate's office.

"Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle please sit down."

"Where are Lanie and the boys?" asked Castle.

"They're at the crime scene. I have already informed them about what will be going on due to the nature of this case."

"Which would be what?" inquired Beckett.

"Two victims were found in an abandoned house on 13th Avenue that is rumored to be haunted. The victims were discovered by some kids who snuck into the house as a dare. The bodies were also ripped clean of their skin. Usually we don't have cases like this so we are calling in a team from D.C. who specializes in these types of cases. You and the rest of the team will be working with Forensic Anthropologist and Crime novelist Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner FBI special agent Seeley Booth. They will also be bringing in their team from the Jeffersonian."

"When are they coming in?"

"Hopefully tomorrow if they are able to catch a fast enough flight. I am going to call them shortly. I will call you in when they arrive in New York. Lanie and the boys are making sure that everything gets to the morgue."

Meanwhile in D.C

Brennan was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Booth when the phone rang. Parker and Christine were asleep in their rooms while their newborn Tyler was asleep in the back room that Booth had made into a nursery.

Booth paused the movie while Brennan answered the phone.

"Yes this is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. Yes my partner is Agent Booth. What is this about?"

Brennan paused as she listened to whatever the person on the other end was saying. "So when would you need us to be there? Okay we'll be there."

Brennan hangs up the phone and looks at Booth.

"So what was it? What's going on?" asked Booth.

"We've got a case…in New York."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I am finally updating with Ch. 2! Hope you enjoy

Meanwhile in Washington D.C

"What do you mean we've got a case in New York?" Booth asked as Brennan hung up the phone and joined him on the couch.

"It was Victoria Gates from the 12th Precinct in New York. She said that her team caught a case of two bodies found in an abandoned house and due to the nature of the case, she wanted for us and everybody from the Jeffersonian to come up and help them with the case."

"Bones we haven't worked a case in months," said Booth.

"I know Booth."

"So when do they want us up there?" asked Booth.

"As soon as possible. She wants us to be on the next flight to New York."

"Okay we can do that. What about Angela and Hodgins and the rest of the team?"  
"I'm going to call Cam and everybody but most likely they're going to fly up later with equipment I'll need from the Jeffersonian."

"Okay so we should get packing if we're going to be on the next flight to New York."

"Great you put Christine and Tyler to bed and I'll book us the tickets."

Meanwhile in New York

Castle and Beckett finally headed back to the loft after Gates had finished calling Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. She was going to call them once she knew more about when they would be getting to New York. They went up the elevator and finally made it to the loft. Beckett kicked off her heels at the door, without bothering to pick them up, and made her way to their bedroom.

Beckett comes out ten minutes later in her pajamas only to find Castle on the couch with a glass of wine in each hand.

"I hope at least one of those is for me."

"Yes but first I want a kiss from my beautiful wife."

Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband's corniness.

"You're a total sap you know that?" asked Beckett as she made her way over to the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes but you love it and you are powerless to resist it."

Beckett gives Castle a glare.

"Okay but you do love that I am romantic and a sap."

"Yes and I love you," said Beckett as she leaned in and gave Castle a kiss. "Now you owe me a glass of wine."

Castle hands her a glass and she takes a sip before finally putting down the glass and curled up with him, with her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while until Beckett spoke.

"Hey Babe?" asked Beckett.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it'll be like working with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"I don't know. I think it'll be fun and interesting to work with another crime fighting duo like us."  
"Yeah you're right," said Beckett chuckling slightly. "I just hope we all work well together."

"We will. So you ready for bed?" asked Castle noticing Beckett was getting tired.

"Yeah I'm exhausted especially after that case today."

With that, Castle and Beckett went to bed and curled up together before slowly falling asleep.


End file.
